


I'll Be There For You

by ImJustYourSacrifice



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, MARRIED HOLLSTEIN, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic hollstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustYourSacrifice/pseuds/ImJustYourSacrifice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura doesn't expect anything. Carmilla has been in Austria for about a month, and is expecting her to come back in 2 weeks, little does she know that Carmilla has a big surprise for her.<br/>~<br/>Based on what Natasha did for her last partner stated in the Speed Dating video. (Season 3 announcement vid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There For You

It's been about a month since Carmilla left for Austria. The perks of marrying a architectural project manager. You were pissed when she told you, but seeing as you both have weekly skype calls, you bear with it. She's going home in 2 weeks, and you wish those 2 weeks went fast. You really miss her.

You park your car in the garage and you walk into the door that takes you to the kitchen. As you walk in, you notice a lot of changes. All of the dirty dishes you had in the sink earlier were gone, and put into the dish rack, as well as the utensils you used. You check the drawers to see if they were there, and they are. All organized. The drawer had a drawer organizer inside, separating the spoons, forks and knives. This leaves you very confused. You make your way to the bedroom, but as you were walking you noticed that there was a change of color in the bathroom. You check inside only to see that your old moldy shower curtain was changed to a nice bright yellow one. You finally go to your bedroom, and the room is completely spotless. You left your room a mess, an unmade bed, with clothes  _everywhere._ Now, the bed is made, with clothes you assume are now in the closet or laundry, and a beautiful bouquet of flowers on your nightstand. Somethings, or someone definitely did something.

You run downstairs to get your phone where you left it, so you can tell LaF all about this. What you don't expect, is to see your wife standing in the living room.

"Carm?"

"Hey cupcake."

You rush over to her and jump into her awaiting arms.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Austria," you say moving your head off her shoulder. "I might've lied about how long I was staying there," she replies with her lady-killing smirk.

You smile, "You're so cheesy," and you give her a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](https://youtu.be/1sMFhJ6t3wQ?t=35s)
> 
> hoped you enjoyed! <3


End file.
